


The Letter

by Elenaxoxo



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Alex Standall, Closeted Bisexual Justin Foley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Homophobic Language, Letters, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenaxoxo/pseuds/Elenaxoxo
Summary: It all starts with a pen pal project for English. Then it starts with a letter.It all goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dear whoeverthefuck,**

**I don't know who you are and I honestly don't give two shits. I'm only writing to you so I can get the credit for this stupid fucking class. I mean seriously this is fucking dumb. Last time I checked we weren't in third grade anymore so what the hell is with this stupid pen pal project when we’re in the same school? If I wanted to talk to you I would. Not that I even know who you are.**

**I'm supposed to tell you a little bit about myself and all that other bullshit. My name is Justin Foley. You probably already know who I am after reading that so I'll save both of us some time here. I like basketball, getting baked, parties and girls. There. That's all you're gonna learn about me.**

**Have a great fuckin day.**

**Sincerely,**

**Justin Foley**

* * *

 

  
_ Dear Justin Foley, _

_ Go to hell. _

_ “Sincerely,” _

_ Alex Standall _

* * *

 

**Dear Alex Standall**

**Nice one. Not very talkative huh? Are you in one of those special ed classes?**

**Listen I’m not writing to you because I want to, but since I'm on the basketball team that means I need good grades or I'll get kicked off. Okay? If you still don't get it just let me know and I'll try to word this so it's easier for you to understand. Or are you one of those foreign exchange students we just got? You speak-a the English right? I can't be sure.**

**Okay so I just asked one of my buddies about you and apparently you're that weird loner who's part of that school band or whatever the fuck it is. Now I know who you are.**

**Just so you know, if you send me another crap letter like last time I'll hunt you down and break your fucking fingers.**

**Fuck you,**

**Justin Foley**

* * *

  
_ Dear Justin Foley, _

_ Uh, what? You don't want ME to send YOU another crap letter? Seriously? I was literally just going about my life and minding my own business when I got a letter from some random asshole. And I send YOU crap? _

_ Fuck you too, _

_ Alex Standall _

 

* * *

 

**Alex,**

**Go fuck yourself.**

**Sincerely** ,

 **Justin**.

 

* * *

 

_ Justin, _

_ Oh, how original. You told me to go fuck myself. Round of applause. _

_Regards_ ,

_ Alex _

 

* * *

 

 **Alex** ,

**I don't give a shit anymore about my grade. I'm ending this stupid fucking pen pal bullshit.**

**Have a nice life shithead**

**-Justin Foley**

 

* * *

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ Are you for real? You're the one who wrote me first and it just a bunch of shit. You don't even know me. I'm sick of pricks like you thinking they can treat people however they want. Do you even consider anyone else's feelings? Or is your own life so fucked that you feel the need to treat people this way? _

_ Seriously, screw you, man. I did some asking around and I'm giving this to your math teacher to give to you. _

_ Alex Standall. _

 

* * *

 

 **Alex** ,

**I really fucking hate you.**

**You got your fucking letter to me all right. And made my asshole math teacher suspicious, so he made me give it to him to read. He didn't believe me when I said it was for English. I got sent to the fucking principal's office. You're lucky he didn't give enough of a shit, otherwise I would find you and beat your fucking ass to a pulp.**

**I might just do it anyway.**

**Don't ever write to me again.**

- **Justin**


	2. Chapter 2

_Justin,_

_How was I supposed to know that would happen? I didn't ask your teacher to read the letter. And did you even pay attention to what I said?_

_ I guess I may as well tell you about myself now, since I was too pissed off to do it before, even though you hate me. I don't know why I'm still writing to you but my friend Hannah said I should be the bigger person. You really need this grade, right? _

_ I'm 17. A junior. I like chocolate and going through the entire menu at Monet’s. I really like music. My dad’s a cop. My older brothers are away at college. I think this pen pal thing is stupid too, so you're not the only one who hates it. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Alex. _

 

* * *

 

**Alex,**

**Don't get me wrong okay? I still hate you. But you're right about me needing this grade so I can stay on the team.**

**Chocolate is good. Never been to Monet’s. Don't have any siblings. Good to know you hate this just as much as I do.**

- **Justin**

* * *

_  
Justin, _

_ That's cool. You should go to Monet’s sometime. _

_Sincerely_ ,

_ Alex _

 

* * *

 

**Alex,**

**Remember a few days ago how I said not to send me any more crap letters? That was a crap letter if I ever saw one. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to a sentence?**

**Sincerely and all that other shit,**

**Justin**.

 

* * *

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ I don't really know what else to say. It's not like we’re best friends or ever going to be. _

_ Okay, fine. Are you dating anyone? I know someone who's interested in you but she happens to be my best friend and I don't want her making a fool of herself if you have a girlfriend or aren't interested. _

_Sincerely_ ,

 _Alex_.

 

* * *

 

 **Alex** ,

**No, I don't have a girlfriend. Who is it? That girl Hannah? She's cute. I’m definitely interested. Do you have a girlfriend? You into girls?**

- **Justin**

 

* * *

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ No, it's not Hannah. Her name is Jessica. She's gonna be on the cheerleading squad if she gets picked. I don't have a girlfriend, no, but I'm into both girls and guys. I don't have a boyfriend either. _

_Sincerely_ ,

 _Alex_.

 

* * *

 

 **Alex** ,

**Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. And I saw her at practice today. She's cute too.**

- **Justin**

 

* * *

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ Glad people in this school aren't homophobes, at least. That's a problem I had in my last school. Don't tell Jessica I said anything. _

_ Sincerely (why do I keep saying that?) _

_ Alex _

* * *

 

 **Alex** ,

**The stupidest school counselor wanted to meet me today to talk about bullying. Apparently your letter makes her think I'm one. What the fuck is with her annoying fake way too happy attitude? She's all smiles and it freaks me out. She wants me to start meeting with her once a week. Fuck that.**

- **Justin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. One of my best friends passed away and I lost any motivation I had to do anything. I'm slowly starting to get better, accepted what happened and keep going, so I'm gonna start updating again. Thank you for your patience.

_Justin,_

_Look, I can talk to her if you want and come up with some kind of excuse. I'm not gonna apologize for what I said because I'm not sorry, but I am sorry that I gave the note to your math teacher. I was just really pissed off and wanted you to read it right away instead of waiting for English class so you knew what I thought of you._

_-Alex_  

 

**Alex,**

**Whatever. Doesn't fucking matter.**

**I failed my fucking science test. I tried to stay up all night to study for it and it didn't end up meaning shit in the end. So maybe my grade in English doesn't even matter anymore. I'm gonna end up failing anyway.**

**I'm skipping English. Don't ask where. Wouldn't want you to slip up and tell someone.**

**-Justin**

 

_ Justin, _

_ Sorry to hear about your test. That really sucks. But it's just one test, right? And it's not like it was an exam or anything. _

_ Or maybe you were actually just staring at the same page for awhile in between video games and a ton of marijuana? That's not actually studying. And one night is actually not enough. You're tired at night, so you can't concentrate very well, and you obviously procrastinated because it was the night right before the test. _

_ -Alex. _

__

**Alex,**

**Thank you for that fascinating lecture but I've had enough of that for one day so shut the fuck up. I wasn't fucking procrastinating. I've been busy.**

**-Justin**

 

_ Justin, _

_ You're really bitter, you know that? Maybe you do need to talk to the counselor after all. _

_ -Alex _

 

  
**Alex,**

**You pulled Monty out of his car and started a fight with him. I'm the one who needs to talk to the counselor?**

**-Justin**

 

_ Justin, _

_ Your friend is an asshole and he had it coming. He almost ran me over and then fucking laughed about it like it was one big joke. No wonder you're an asshole. You're surrounded by them all day. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**Calm your tits man. He was being an idiot and wasn't paying attention to the road. Doesn't mean you had to go batshit crazy on him.**

**Just forget it. Let's move the fuck on.**

- **Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

 _No_.

_ Fuck you. Seriously. I knew I should have stopped writing to you before. Next time I won't listen to Hannah. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**You're really fucking sensitive you know that? Every letter you send me just makes me want to hit you.**

- **Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ Okay, but you have a bad temper and some serious issues. I don't know what happened to make you act like such a jackass, but I'm sorry for whatever it is. _

- _Alex_.

 

 **Alex** ,

**So I have a bad temper. Fuck off. I have a lot of shit going on in my life right now and I'm sick of people like you acting like my fucking psychiatrist.**

**And no, it’s none of your goddamn business what's going on in my life right now so don't even ask.**

- **Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ I'm sorry to hear that, but you still shouldn't treat people like shit. You never know how your words can affect someone. And I'm only saying this from personal experience. I'm not trying to give you a lecture. _

_ Look, why don't we call a truce and start over? We’ve been arguing long enough. I'll stop judging you and you'll stop being so hard to get along with. Deal? _

- _Alex_

 

**Alex,**

**Yeah. Fine. Truce.**

 

_ Justin, _

_ So, how are you doing with your classes? Like, are you passing and all of that? Or did science fuck you over? _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**I had another science test and I passed. Can't fucking believe it. And I didn't even study. What's up with that huh? See if I ever study again.**

**The rest of my classes are okay so far. I'm not in the shit yet.**

**-Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ I think you just got lucky on that test. I don't think it’d be a good idea for you to take it as anything more than luck. Also, did you really punch a hole in the bathroom wall? _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**Yes, I punched the bathroom wall. Punching things helps relieve stress. I don't usually do it at school unless it's someone's face. And shut up about the science test. I got a 91% on that and I don't make grades like that every day. Don't put me in a bad mood again.**

- **Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ What happened to the truce? And I'm not even gonna comment on the punching walls thing. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**Not even you can put me in a bad mood today. I got out of going to those sessions with the counselor since she's leaving. Except now Mr. Porter is gonna be the new temporary counselor.**

- **Justin**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ Mr. Porter won't know what he's doing so I wouldn't even worry about it. It's stupid to have him be the counselor. That's cool that you got out of your sessions. Does this mean we can go back to the truce now? _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**Normally I would take the time to explain that I was not the one to break the truce before because you started in on me about that crap about studying, but I really don't give a fuck right now. I'm still in a good mood.**

**I've got a shitload of homework to do. I'm probably gonna put it all in the shredder and forget about it.**

**Just kidding. Did I piss you off?**

- **Alex**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ I actually wrote all my letters while I'm in English class (unlike you.) We were too busy today, though, so we have to do it for homework. That's what I'm doing now, and that's why this letter is going to be a little late. _

_ My aunt and uncle came over today and are downstairs, so I'm hiding in my room until they leave. I'm not in the mood to put up with them today. You think I'm bad with lectures and judging people? You should meet them. _

_ Might have to go to the hospital. I have a stomach problem and it causes me serious pain, so you might not get a letter from me for a while. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**That sucks about both of those things. Maybe you should tell your aunt and uncle to go fuck themselves. That's basically what I told you right? Let me know what their reactions are. That'll be fucking hilarious.**

 

  
 _Justin_ ,

_ Dude, I'm not going downstairs and telling my aunt and uncle to go fuck themselves. For one thing, they’re not even here anymore, and my parents would literally murder me if I did something like that. _

_ I'm definitely not going to be in school for a few days or whatever. Jessica is bringing me my homework and she said she’d be willing to take our letters to one another. She still has a major crush on you. Not sure if you plan on doing anything about that or not, but I'm sick of seeing her drooling over you. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**I've been flirting with her. She's cute but I'm still keeping my options open. I still kinda like Hannah too. And why the fuck are you going to be doing homework while you're sick? What's the point of staying home sick if you're just gonna force yourself to do work? Not like the teachers expect you to do homework while you're sick. Seize the opportunity while you have it.**

 

 _Justin_ ,

_ Seriously, dude, don't play them. If you get in between them or hurt one of them, I'll come after you. _

_ I still feel like shit and I don't feel like writing. And yeah, I've got homework to do. Sorry, but I'm doing it. I want to pass the eleventh grade. _

- _Alex_

 

 **Alex** ,

**Fine, you loser, do all the homework you want. I'm still debating over your sanity.**

- **Justin**

 


End file.
